Cerca
by Sao015
Summary: Con la graduación aproximándose, Bokuto Kotarou lo único que quiere es tener a su amado búho cerca, tan cerca que nada ni nadie pueda alejarlo de él.


**Hola a todos los que se han pasado por aquí a leer esta historia ❤️ Les aviso que este es una historia extra del capítulo "Por siempre" de mi otro fanfic titulado "Un búho enfermo de amor" aunque tampoco es 100% necesario leerlo para entender este fic.**

 **Saluditos y espero les guste ❤️**

* * *

 ** _Cerca_**

* * *

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- Decía arrodillado en el suelo del pasillo que daba a los salones ante la mirada cansada de mi novio.

-Bokuto-san, una cosa es que lo ayude con matemáticas pero otra completamente diferente es una prueba de admisión.- Me dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé, Akaashi, es por eso que estoy recurriendo a ti.- Le dije lagrimeando.- Por favor, te lo ruego, si no apruebo el examen no podré ingresar a la universidad ni tampoco encontrar un buen trabajo, por lo que no tendré dinero que llevar a nuestra casa y el pequeño Bokuto Junior no podrá tener el búho de juguete con el que tanto soñó y nosotros tendremos que vivir únicamente del amor que nos tenemos, hasta que te canses de esa vida tan miserable y te cases con un multimillonario que se enamore perdidamente de ti y que me odie por ser tu primer novio, por lo que mandará un sicario a matarme y-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí.- Dijo suspirando.- Lo ayudaré a estudiar para su examen de admisión, Bokuto-san.

Mis ojos se iluminaron completamente y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras daba saltitos.

-¡Akaashi, eres el mejor!

-B-Bokuto-san, m-mis pulmones.

-Oh, lo siento.- Dije soltándolo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Él se arregló el uniforme y trató de ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Luché con mis ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo y lo dejé hablar.

-¿Cuándo es el examen?

-Em...¿el 18?

-Bokuto-san, eso es la próxima semana.

-El tiempo pasa volando ¿no?- Le dije riendo a lo que él se volteó para entrar a su salón.- Espera, espera, Akaashi ¡piensa en el pobre Bokuto Junior!- Dije tratando de retenerlo por la chaqueta.

Él se detuvo mientras me miraba hacer mi mejor cara del repertorio de "caras de cachorrito", lo cual al parecer terminó por funcionar, ya que Akaashi suspiró y me dijo que nos reuniéramos en la biblioteca después de clases.

Hice una celebración no tan interna y me fui felizmente a mi salón.

•••••

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Grité ante la mirada cansada de la bibliotecaria.

-Como les acabo de decir, la biblioteca hoy no estará funcionando debido a una remodelación.- Dijo arreglándose los lentes, los cuales les desordené de nuevo al sujetarme de su brazo.

-¡Señorita, no me puede hacer esto! ¡El futuro de Bokuto Junior y su juguete de búho dependen de esto!

-Bokuto-san, cálmese por favor. Podemos buscar otro lugar.- Dijo Akaashi con voz calmada.

Yo asentí con un puchero y lo seguí.

•••••

 **"Cerrado por mantenimiento"**

" **Clausurado"**

" **Se vende"**

" **No aceptamos personas que estudian a última hora"**

Bien, definitivamente algo está conspirando en mi contra este día.

-Supongo que hoy no podremos estudiar.- Dijo Akaashi ya encaminándose a su casa.

-¡Akaashi, no me dejes!- Dije tirándolo atrás con la mochila.- ¡Ya sé! ¡El parque! ¡Podríamos estudiar en una de las bancas!

Y sin esperar su respuesta, lo arrastré hasta mi objetivo, el cual, por milagro y gracia del cielo, estaba vacío y con una banca que nos llamaba a estudiar.

-¿Lo ves, Akaashi? Te dije que el parque-

Mis palabras se frenaron al sentir unas pequeñas gotas caer en mi cabeza y que en cosa de segundos se transformaron en un enorme diluvio.

Akaashi me tomó de la mano para llevarme bajo el techo de una tienda mientras yo intentaba entender el odio que tenía el mundo hacía mis ganas de estudiar.

Nos quedamos ahí unos momentos, aún tomados de la mano y viendo la lluvia caer.

Yo lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, arrepintiéndome al instante de haberlo hecho, después de todo tenía el cabello mojado y parte de la ropa también.

Lo juraba por aquel que me había lanzado este diluvio que había intentado sacarme de la cabeza todas las sensaciones que tuve aquella tarde en su casa y la noche en los vestuarios pero supongo que al de arriba le gustaba poner a prueba mi autocontrol.

-Bokuto-san ¿y si vamos a su casa?- Me preguntó con un suave tono del cual no pude sonsacar si realmente lo decía para ir a estudiar o para algo más.

Mi mente me decía que debía negarme, que tal vez aún era pronto, que estaba 300% seguro que si lo llevaba a mi casa no lo dejaría ir hasta la mañana siguiente, que quería acariciar las suaves hebras de su cabello, besar su cuello, sentir su piel bajo la mía y...¡Ay dios, no!

No, no, no y no.

Autocontrol, Bokuto Kotarou, no puedes perder ante sus hermosos ojos y su blanca y tersa piel.

Y...¡¿cuándo fue que llegamos hasta mi casa?!

-¿Bokuto-san, no se va a sacar la ropa mojada?- Me dijo dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa mientras yo seguía reponiéndome del cambio de escenario.

-P-p-p-por supuesto.- Dije dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia el baño.

Bien, ha llegado el momento.

Me dije mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha corriera por mi piel.

Mis padres tienen turno de noche así que no llegan hasta mañana por la tarde.

La casa está solo para nosotros dos.

Para que...

-¡Ah!- Di un grito que tuve la intención de que sea interno pero no funcionó.

¿Cómo fue que había llegado tan adelante en las otras ocasiones y ahora no me atrevía ni a verlo a los ojos?

-¿Bokuto-san, se encuentra bien? Me pareció escuchar un grito.

Solo su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda y mis palpitaciones aumentaran, aún más, de lo que ya estaban.

-E-estoy bien, solo me asustó...em...¿el shampoo?- Dije haciendo alusión a lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Ya veo...- Dijo dudoso y después, probablemente, volvió hasta el living.

Yo respiré hondo y reuní todos mis conocimientos otorgados por los mangas yaoi que Kuroo me entregó.

Después salí del baño con solo la toalla puesta hasta donde mi novio me aguardaba...¿estudiando?

-Bokuto-san, se tardó mu- Su voz se quedó trabada al verme en la entrada del living.

Bien, al parecer su objetivo al venir si era estudiar.

¡Pero no me echaré atrás!

Me aproveché de su sorpresa para tirar de su brazo y apoyarlo en la pared.

Él desviaba la vista de mi cuerpo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban completamente rojas.

-Akaashi- Dije tratando de hacer que me mire sin resultados.- Keiji...

Eso hizo que se sobresalte y volteara la vista a mis ojos.

Y lo besé.

Lo besé con todas las emociones que había estado acumulando.

Pasión, melancolía, lujuria, miedo.

Amor.

Él se mantuvo dubitativo unos momentos pero después me devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad.

Yo lo levanté un poco por los muslos para tener una mejor vista de su rostro mientras él enroscaba sus piernas en mi cintura.

Y, aún besándonos, lo llevé cargado hasta mi habitación, depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama.

Fui pasando mis labios por toda la extensión de su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de las que él no se quejó.

-Keiji, Keiji.- Era todo lo que podía decir mientras acariciaba su cálida piel y terminaba por quitarle las capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Akaashi pasó sus manos por mi espalda besando delicadamente la comisura de mis labios y con una sonrisa traviesa (que definitivamente guardaría en mi álbum de mis sonrisas favoritas) me soltó la toalla.

Yo sonreí para mí al saber que él deseaba tanto como yo lo que venía pero, aún así, me hice esperar y me dediqué a acariciar y besar cada parte de él.

Las manos que tantas veces me dieron esos increíbles pases.

Las piernas que tanto me gustaba ver cuando él volteaba la vista.

El pecho que me recibía cada vez que me invadía la tristeza.

Sus orejas, sus mejillas, su cuello, sus labios, su todo.

Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas ya habían invadido mis ojos.

Porque, aunque había intentado sacarlo de mi mente en los últimos meses, sabía que ya no podía seguir evadiéndolo.

Solo era una graduación, no era como si fuera una despedida para siempre, pero mi corazón no lo entendía.

No podía entender que ya no vería sus hermosos ojos almendrados recibirme en las mañanas.

Que ya no escucharía su voz recriminarme mis acciones egoístas en los entrenamientos.

Que ya no lo vería suspirar o rodar los ojos con esos adorables gestos que siempre hace.

Que ya no...

Sentí sus manos tomar mis mejillas y depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Bokuto-san...no, Kotarou.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con una sonrisa.- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dije de inmediato, pero no entendiendo muy bien a dónde iba con esa pregunta.

-Yo tampoco, después de todo es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado en la vida.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, transmitiéndome una extraña sensación de calidez.- Así que, no llores...ya verás cómo en un tiempo más vamos a estar igual que siempre...sólo que yo teniéndote que enseñar matemáticas universitarias.

-¡Tenme un poco de más de fe!- Dije recriminándole lo último provocando una pequeña risa en él.- Además ¿qué pasa si...si te enamoras de otra persona mientras yo no estoy?

Él me miró sorprendido unos momentos como si hubiera dicho algo completamente incomprensible.

-Eso no pasará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Dije desviando la vista con un puchero.

Él volteó mi cara hacia su dirección y me besó con la misma pasión de antes.

-Mi instinto de búho me lo dice.- Dijo sonriendo.

Y eso bastó para destruir cualquier inseguridad que podría haber quedado en mi corazón.

Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza mientras lo hacía completamente mío en aquella lluviosa noche.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre lo acercaba cada vez más.

Su voz, sus ojos, sus pensamientos, quería que solo me tuvieran a mí.

Que desde esa noche y todas las que le van a seguir, solo me tuviera a mi en su hermoso y amable corazón.

Que la graduación, la distancia, el tiempo y cualquier cosa que intentara impedirme estar a su lado ya no tenían cabida aquí.

Solo éramos él y yo.

No.

Nosotros.

•••••

Abrí los ojos lentamente topándome con lo más hermoso que mi mundo podría pedir: Mi amado búho permanecía aún dormido dando pequeños soplos cubierto únicamente por las sábanas.

Yo sonreí sin poderlo evitar inmerso por completo en una enorme dicha que solo podía entregarme él.

Lo atraje aún más a mí dejando un suave y casto beso sobre su frente.

-Por siempre- Susurré dejándome vencer por el sueño de nuevo.

•••••

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Grité ante el suspiro de la bibliotecaria.

-Como te acabo de decir- Dijo modulando con fuerza las palabras.- Que, a partir de hoy, la biblioteca está en estupendo funcionamiento de nuevo, así que pueden usarla si desean.

-Bien, en ese caso es hora de estudiar.- Dijo Akaashi entrando a la biblioteca y siendo detenido por mi brazo.

-P-p-pero ¿estás seguro de que no quieres estudiar en mi casa hoy también?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa inocente.

Él sonrió y, por unos segundos, pensé que accedería hasta que respondió.

-Creo que la biblioteca es mejor- Dijo entrando.- Además, hay que pensar en Bokuto Junior, ¿no es así?

Yo lo miré incrédulo mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Realmente...¿les he dicho cuánto lo amo?


End file.
